


【TK】我的失憶Omega(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 閱讀前我們先說好，這裡沒有任何一位堂本受傷。以及不要噴我，會有番外。全文架空，私設多，Bug多，ABO，有孩子育兒中，人物設定跟隨現實(年齡職業等)。溫馨喜劇+堂本剛追夫路。輕鬆看，無法接受者請點叉離開，感謝您喔。Omega 堂本光一 x Alpha 堂本剛
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【TK】我的失憶Omega(完)

如果說堂本剛還對堂本光一失憶有存疑慮，在看見他抱鈴醬的時候這些疑慮立刻煙消雲散。

堂本光一是真的失憶了。

「這、這...」

堂本光一手摀著胸膛、英俊的五官糾結，面對堂本剛立刻抱走的鈴醬困惑萬分。

「漲奶了？」

「疼啊！」

「得餵奶了啊…」

堂本剛哄著懷中的鈴醬，像光一的小臉哭的漲紅，小手不停揮舞拍打堂本剛的胸。

「哈？！這…」

「人家說父子連心，你看鈴醬哭你就漲奶，餵一餵就會舒緩多了。」

堂本剛無奈，失憶前就問過堂本光一要不要乾脆退奶，但堅持給孩子最好的堂本光一表示要餵鈴醬到不能餵為止，堅持再忙也要親餵，真的沒時間也會把奶擠好冰著。

「怎麼餵啊…」

疼得受不了，堂本光一拿了枕頭墊在腰後靠在床頭，妥協了。

「先把上衣解開、」

「色狼！」

「不解開怎麼餵啊歐桑！」堂本剛翻了個華麗的白眼，嘟起富士山小嘴懟回去「你全身上下哪裡我沒看過！都看過了！裡裡外外仔仔細細看過了告訴你！」

堂本光一委屈，懨懨的垂下頭沒有搭腔，修長的手指緩慢解開上衣，在堂本剛的注視下敞開雪白的胸膛。

「這樣抱著…對…頭這麼扶好…」

把鈴醬放到堂本光一懷中，堂本剛語氣轉變柔和，像是指導新手爸爸般教導堂本光一怎麼抱小孩。鈴醬在堂本光一懷裡立刻就停止哭泣，剩下小小聲啜泣，下一秒變本能的尋找泌乳的地方，小臉先是在堂本光一胸膛蹭蹭、找到立起的乳珠時含入小嘴吸吮起來。

「唔－輕點啊！！」

抱著女兒堂本光一內心瞬間被填滿，那種感覺說不上來，傳說中的父子連心吧，總之他很確定這小傢伙是親生的。但是鈴醬像是被餓了很久，那吸吮的力道之強使堂本光一緊皺眉頭，不時調整姿勢和輕聲斥責。鈴醬也像是聽懂堂本光一斥責般，抬眼望了他一眼後繼續自己的節奏吸奶。

「沒事的，待會再幫你擦藥。」

堂本剛隱隱約約釋放信息素安撫床上的父女倆，在堂本光一身邊坐下，替他捏捏腿按摩。

「悠真呢？」

熟悉好聞的味道蔓延在房裡，堂本光一緊繃的情緒有些舒緩，懷裡的鈴醬也不像一開始那麼燥動。

「姐姐在外面陪他吃飯呢。」

「你吃了嗎？」

「等你餵完奶後再一起吃。」

這是他們倆的習慣，如果不忙，總是會把小孩先安撫好再一起吃飯。沒辦法，雙方都忙的狀況下平時很難有共同時間相處，照顧小孩時注意力都放在孩子上，因此說好至少一頓飯的時間兩人要好好一起吃飯。

「一起吃飯那小孩怎麼辦？」

堂本光一匪夷所思，難道孩子就放養嗎？

「鈴醬放在搖籃裡，悠真會看好她的，就在客廳抬個頭就能看見。」

按摩堂本光一的小腿，堂本剛覺得腿毛怎麼越來越稀疏了，很是擔憂。

「你是不是在打我的腿毛主意…」

「沒有。」

被堂本光一瞪的心虛，堂本剛默默爬下床收拾房間，把該換洗的衣物抬去洗衣機清洗。  
\--  
「扣醬你看───」

堂本光一坐在沙發上哄著鈴醬入睡，下一秒悠真便抓著東西跑到跟前興奮的尖叫，鈴醬立刻睜大雙眼眨啊眨，堂本光一嘆了口氣，又得重新哄睡了。

「悠真，鈴醬該睡午覺了，小聲點好不好？」

看著悠真圓滾滾的小臉充滿期待，堂本光一柔聲勸誘，再看悠真手上拿的光碟，一時之間不知道該做什麼反應。

「這是從哪裡拿出來的呢？」

「書房！」

悠真原本在書房看著繪本，把繪本放回書櫃裡時發現書桌下有亮晶晶的東西，便撿來給堂本光一。

「那先放在桌上好不好？待會我看看是什麼。」

對著悠真柔和微笑，悠真也露出可愛的小虎牙甜甜笑著，跟他另一個爸爸真像。

堂本光一望著悠真在客廳自己玩樂的身影，想著這真的是他跟堂本剛的孩子啊，簡直如出一轍。但如果是自己深愛的人，能這麼容易忘記嗎…這些日子他總是不停反覆思考，對一些枝微末節的小事鑽牛角尖。

他也問過自己家人以前的事情，雖然記憶還是沒恢復，至少對家人開始有了親切感，只是無論大家告訴他多少堂本剛和他之間的相處、網路上多少紀載他們之間的過往，他都對於這位人生伴侶感到陌生。

正確來說，他覺得堂本剛不像外界所說的對自己這麼深愛。

「光一爸爸…」

哄完鈴醬睡後換陪悠真唸繪本，午後家裡靜謐，悠真沒多久便進入夢鄉，小手緊緊抓著堂本光一的衣擺，小三角小嘴吧喳吧喳喊著光一爸爸。

不是堂本光一不想悠真叫自己光一爸爸，只是有點彆扭，即使知道是親生的，可是還是要悠真先叫他扣醬，等過一陣子再改口。起初悠真還滿臉委屈、小臉皺成一團、圓眸閃爍淚光卻忍住不哭泣，嗓音顫抖著說好。下一秒就轉身抱住堂本剛的腿低聲啜泣，死活不給碰。

也許孩子都遺傳到兩人的倔強吧，後來悠真沒有再表現出難過的樣子，總是笑臉對著堂本光一，晚上由堂本剛抱去客房哄睡，主臥室留給堂本光一和鈴醬。

趁著孩子們都在睡午覺，堂本光一取出電腦放入光碟播放，帶上耳機避免吵到孩子們。

先是漆黑的畫面，然後是穿著華麗的他們站在舞台上，底下黑壓壓的都是粉絲，應該是演唱會吧。  
接著是堂本剛在舞台上彈著鋼琴唱歌，他在有段距離的地方站著、坐著、躺著；畫面跳轉，還有兩人站在一起彈著吉他，堂本剛唱著不是他的錯，自己站在一旁神情複雜；以及自己被放置在子舞台上，堂本剛和其他後輩在主舞台搗鼓著什麼，點燃蠟燭之類；經典的是LED螢幕上出現插著蠟燭的大蛋糕，要他一口氣吹熄蠟燭。

看樣子是堂本剛剪輯了演唱會片段，不知道是為了喚醒他記憶而準備，還是原本另有它用，但現在被自己提前看到了。

堂本光一閉眼努力回想，對歷年生日有沒有什麼印象，腦海裡只有朦朧的畫面和一堆草莓，那草莓的滋味香甜，塞滿嘴一口咬下特別享受。生日也是新年，工作結束後和家人團聚，還有紅豆大福的味道。

「欸？」

紅豆大福…不對啊，他很討厭紅豆的，為什麼有紅豆大福的味道。  
\--  
恢復親餵後半個月堂本光一決定退奶。

起初鈴醬不同意，奶瓶才放到嘴邊就大哭，不肯喝奶。堂本光一看了心疼，可是又不能不退奶，跟堂本剛兩人好聲好氣的哄著鈴醬，最後哭累的鈴醬對奶粉妥協了，只是變得更加黏堂本光一，只要離開她視線會先發出高音叫聲、然後大哭。

「你要不要先補眠睡一下？」

堂本剛抱著鈴醬在屋內來回走動，哄騙著吃飽的小嬰兒入睡，看了眼坐在沙發上的堂本光一面容憔悴、黑眼圈更明顯，那單薄的身子似乎又瘦了點。

「嗯…我躺一下，待會記得去接悠真。」

二話不說倒在沙發上入睡。

堂本剛動作輕柔替堂本光一蓋上小毯子，把也睡著的鈴醬放入放在沙發旁的嬰兒床裡，收拾好桌面上的東西後到廚房準備晚餐食材。不時抬頭確認客廳狀況，小心不發出太大的聲響吵到熟睡的兩人。

這幾天solo專輯的宣傳結束了，跟公司提了放幾天假休息，終於能好好在家陪光一跟孩子們。

晚餐準備做堂本光一最愛的生薑燒、以及悠真喜歡的漢堡排，還額外醃製了雞肉塊好炸成唐揚雞，青菜方面準備了番茄生菜沙拉跟炒小松菜，湯品則是味噌湯。

菜葉在流理臺的水下飄動，堂本剛的思緒有些飄忽，以前自己也會下廚，只是和堂本光一在一起後通常都是堂本光一煮飯，他想要幫忙還會被堂本光一推到客廳坐著喝花茶，後來結婚後也是這樣，更別說有小孩之後常常是堂本剛和悠真乖乖坐在餐桌旁看著堂本光一煮飯身影度過晚餐時光。

「味道會不會太淡了…」

盯著碗中醃製的雞肉塊思索，堂本剛有些不確定，口味上他偏清淡，那光一呢？好像從交往時不論端什麼給他吃他都會說好吃，漸漸的就不主動詢問到底喜歡什麼樣的口味…

接完悠真回家發現兩人還在熟睡。  
悠真乖乖的去洗手跟換居家服後才回到客廳，被放平躺的沙發還有很多空間，趁堂本剛在廚房忙碌，悠真偷偷爬上沙發鑽入堂本光一懷裡。

「唔…」

「扣醬我回來了－」

悠真用氣音說著，滿臉笑容。

堂本光一眼皮重到睜不開，聽見悠真的聲音後微笑了下揉了揉他的小腦袋，把悠真擁入懷裡繼續睡。

自從堂本光一出事之後悠真再也沒有跟他一起睡同張床過，因為堂本剛和堂本光一協議分房睡，為了不讓堂本光一負擔太重跟重新適應，還沒斷奶的鈴醬跟堂本光一一起睡，悠真就只能抱著小熊玩偶跟堂本剛擠在客房。

堂本剛從廚房出來要找悠真時看見客廳裡熟睡的三人，夕陽柔和照射下是一幅歲月靜好的圖畫，他忍不住拍了張照片，又躡手躡腳的走回廚房料理晚餐。  
\--  
「檢查結果看來光一先生身體沒有大礙，只是還有殘餘的血塊還沒完全散去，近期如果能多休息就別勉強做事。」

醫生看完檢查報告對堂本光一解說，原本堂本光一還不讓堂本剛進來聽診，最後又敗在淚眼汪汪的圓眸下。

「那記憶的部分…」

「別操之過急，該想起來的時候就會想起來的。」醫生和藹語氣卻無法使兩人放鬆，反而多了更多不確定的憂慮「兩位還有什麼問題嗎？」 

「沒有了，謝謝醫生。」

離開醫院的路上堂本剛開車，今天上午就把拍攝雜誌的工作完成，中午回家和堂本光一把鈴醬帶給父母照顧後便前往醫院看例行檢查報告。

「待會我自己進去就可以了...」

車輛來到另一間高級私人診所，是堂本光一懷孕時就診的地方，他有些不好意思避開堂本剛的目光看著車窗外小聲說著。

「…好吧，我在車上等你。」

堂本剛看著堂本光一燒紅的耳尖沉默了會才開口，他不想給堂本光一造成額外的壓力。

等待期間回想起兩胎都在診所做檢查跟接生，堂本光一因為體質關係加上養胎不養肉，孕肚到中後期才慢慢顯現，在那之前工作依然照舊，還開了演唱會。  
幸好舞台劇是在懷孕前就公演完，隔年的舞台劇改成在產後恢復沒多久進行。

記得堂本光一生悠真時多麼辛苦，他只能站在旁邊替堂本光一擦汗跟加油打氣，必要時伸出手讓堂本光一抓住，無法幫忙分擔生產的痛苦。  
直到嬰兒洪亮的哭聲響起，堂本剛才從恍惚中回神，他看著躺在檯上大汗淋漓、氣喘吁吁的堂本光一無力垂下眼皮，心臟瞬間露跳了一拍，連護理師要他剪臍帶都沒聽見。

然後是新生兒被抱到堂本光一面前，堂本光一哭的比堂本剛還慘，直說『怎麼辦皮膚好皺頭髮好少，怎麼都沒遺傳到爸爸們的優點啊』。還是堂本剛叫他別想太多，哪有嬰兒才出生就濃眉大眼還體毛旺盛的，又不是生猴子。

目睹過堂本光一生產過程痛苦的堂本剛自然不願意再讓他生第二胎，只是堂本光一心心念念想要有個女兒，好說歹說、軟硬兼施甚至不惜把堂本剛灌醉後才得逞又懷上。  
在知道懷了第二胎時堂本剛一度憂鬱，他太捨不得堂本光一遭受懷孕時期的不適跟原本食量就不多還不正常在孕期間更加忌口，更無法沉受的是生產過程將承受的痛苦。尤其男性Omega在生產期間本來就更危險，而堂本光一的骨盆又偏小。

最後他和堂本光一促膝長談，兩人達到共識，這一胎無論是男是女都不會再生第三胎，而且孕期間不許堂本光一用餐時間紊亂不正常，工作量也得減少些。

堂本光一乖巧的減少工作多花時間養身養胎，在家為舞台劇寫了新曲，也做了幾首給兩人都能用的歌，以及自己的solo。雜誌F1連載比往常更加深入和拉長內容，因為在家有更多時間可以研究和觀賽，不亦樂乎。

「好了。」車窗被敲了兩下，堂本光一站在車門外等堂本剛解開車門鎖，上車後簡短告知狀況「醫生說退奶後可以適當訓練胸肌，以及如果有硬塊還是要推開不然可能會乳腺炎，還有多吃卵磷脂。」

「嗯嗯，光一餓嗎？」

車輛駛出診所附設停車場，堂本剛眼角餘光瞟了下堂本光一，發現他臉上有些紅暈。

「有點。」

「想吃什麼呢？」

「拉麵吧，好久沒吃了。」

挺出乎意料的選項，不過當兩人到中本後堂本剛有些釋懷，堂本光一好像為了孩子許久沒有吃些重口味的食物了。  
\--  
「嘶───痛痛痛！！！」

堂本光一手克制不住拍打堂本剛的手背，被從後方懷抱住揉胸口，疼的他直咬牙還叫出聲。

「我再小力點…」

「你是認真的在幫我嗎！」

堂本剛從後方稍微壓著堂本光一使他上半身微微向前傾、雙手包覆著胸膛輕輕晃動，雙腿從後方伸到前面夾住堂本光一腰部，讓不停扭動掙扎的人可以稍為固定住姿勢，在堂本光一耳邊柔聲哄著、指引他放鬆。

「深呼吸～」

堂本剛手掌覆蓋在堂本光一胸膛，在揉之前還先幫他冷敷了一陣子，自己的手也握著保冷劑降溫後才敢動作，力道十分克制，沒想到還是痛的堂本光一哇哇大叫。

「我怎麼覺得你在欺負我…」

被阻塞的硬塊疼的啜泣，帶著濃濃鼻音控訴著堂本剛的動作，堂本剛三到四隻手指的指腹溫柔的撫摸著自己的胸部四周，幾乎胸膛的每吋肌膚都被撫摸，摸到硬塊時用梳化的手式向外按壓。

堂本光一被這動作弄得既害羞又疼痛，白皙的臉龐通紅，身體肌膚也泛起粉色。

「等等買布丁給你吃好不好，別哭了～」

心疼也沒用，以前替堂本光一揉胸部時也是這樣，堂本剛小心釋放著信息素味道安撫著懷中的堂本光一，感受到他放鬆些後手指改用畫圓方式小力反覆按摩胸膛四周。碰到硬塊的地方更是輕柔到極致，就怕堂本光一又唉聲哭泣。

「我、我要吃兩個…」

吸鼻子委屈，都不知道生個孩子哺乳後退奶這麼累人，堂本光一覺得一顆布丁不能滿足被摧殘的身心，要兩顆才行！

「光一想吃幾顆就吃幾顆，等等我買一箱回來～」

手指感覺胸膛的肌肉柔軟了許多，硬塊也漸漸消失，接下來就是用手把奶擠出來了。堂本剛仰頭深呼吸，幸好進來才有先施打了抑制劑，不然混和奶香的堂本光一可能會直接讓他發情。

「你、現在要做什麼？」

胸口輕鬆了許多，突然發現堂本剛手勢改變，雙手呈現C字狀食指與大拇指貼合在乳暈上下一公分處，還沒得到回應就被從胸壁壓後擠著，起初沒有什麼東西，後來開始有些異樣。

「硬塊揉開後要把奶擠出來啊。」

「我自己來就可以了！」

「欸～光一知道怎麼擠嗎？」

轉頭對上堂本剛真摯的眼神，堂本光一的羞澀簡直隨著奶水一齊滿溢出來，在堂本剛溫柔的手勢下沒有疼痛的擠出奶水，奶香味四溢。

結束後堂本光一繃著臉跑進浴室沖洗，不敢和堂本剛共處一室，盯著高舉的下身摀著臉小聲喊叫。

「唉…紅豆牛奶再也吃不到了…」

堂本剛舔了舔手指上殘留的奶汁，是混合堂本光一信息素的滋味，甜甜的好愛。  
\--  
今晚又失眠了。

正確來說是睡到半夜後做夢醒來，看著身邊躺著和自己一樣睡姿的鈴醬，堂本光一慈愛的笑了笑，小心翼翼爬下床、開門想去廚房拿瓶可樂。

「你怎麼醒了？」

黑壓壓客廳裡不時閃爍著光亮，堂本剛窩在沙發上看著螢幕中的兩人演唱會畫面，桌上一堆衛生紙儼然才哭過。

「就，醒了。」

自從請堂本剛幫自己疏通乳腺後，堂本光一這陣子見到堂本剛都有些彆扭，不是堂本剛的問題，只是他也不知道該怎麼解釋，總之見到人就是臉紅閃避。好幾次悠真在洗澡時都擔心問他是不是被堂本剛欺負了，要替他報仇。

「這是哪場啊？」

「TUK。」

畫面正好唱到『Kissからはじまるミステリー』的『君が欲しい君が欲しい』，雖然發行的DVD指著其它方向，但現場堂本剛可是指向了堂本光一，成功讓堂本光一靦腆一笑。

「光一，」沉默的看了好陣子演唱會畫面，堂本剛終於開口，輕飄的語氣飽含情感卻遮掩不了輕顫「給我一個重新追你的機會好不好？」 

背景音樂是情熱的節奏，堂本光一感受到內心有股灼熱的情感蔓延，緊緊將鼓譟的心臟包圍纏繞。

「不管你能不能恢復記憶，我都愛你，」堂本剛鏡片後的目光誠摯，不安搓了下手，深呼吸後才又開口「有沒有從前記憶的你，都是我最愛的堂本光一，所以給我個機會追你好嗎！」 

像青春偶像劇般突然起身、90度彎腰伸出手，期待被回應握住。

「喔…」堂本光一沒有回握住堂本剛的手，緊張起身要走回臥房，回頭發現堂本剛還彎著腰才說「加油。」   
\--  
如果要說追求期間有什麼令人感動的事情，那就是堂本光一每天都能精神飽滿的從床鋪上被早餐的香味喚醒。

是的，鈴醬被堂本剛抱去客房睡了。

經歷了前兩天鈴醬啕嚎大哭不妥協，到現在會吸著奶嘴乖乖坐在兒童椅上讓堂本剛綁小辮子，看到堂本光一不再是小臉糾結啜泣，而是天真笑著討抱討親。

「我跟公司請了假，巡演結束後就可以在家陪你們。」

堂本剛坐在臥室床沿，邊幫鈴醬綁頭髮邊和堂本光一閒聊，悠真則被堂本光一抱在懷裡分享著早餐。

「請假沒工作，那誰養家？」

小嘴塞了片香煎雞肉使臉頰鼓鼓的，堂本光一有些疑惑，沒人出去賺錢可以嗎？

「廣播可以在家錄、明年新專輯的歌可以在家寫，雜誌的工作有的話就去拍攝跟提供連載的文稿，電視節目一樣維持周二，只是沒有團活跟不接新工作而已。」

堂本剛仔細斟酌字句，緩解堂本光一的疑問。

「對了光一，要不要全家一起去關西走走？」

「你巡演的時候嗎？」

堂本光一的回答使兩人都愣了下，堂本剛瞬間以為堂本光一恢復了記憶，但看著堂本光一茫然的臉就知道記憶並沒有恢復。

「嗯，我們很少全家出遊，趁這次去玩如何？」

「所以是暫時停止追求，直接全家出遊。」

吃親生孩子的醋會不會太過份了？堂本光一嘟著嘴想，低頭對上仰望著自己的優真，有些心虛。

「悠真不想去。」

不愧是兩人的孩子，悠真稚嫩的嗓音說著。

「為什麼不想去？」

「要上學～」

然後悠真注意力回到餐盤上的布丁，封膜他打不開，只好捧著示意堂本光一幫他打開。

「啊啦、都忘了悠真要上學…」

堂本剛乾巴巴的接話，笑得很不自然。

「笨蛋爸爸。」

悠真吃了口布丁甜甜說了句。反正這兩位爸爸心虛，才不敢罵他呢。  
\--  
堂本光一做了一個夢，夢是甜甜的味道，可是香氣是他討厭的紅豆。

有個青少年躺在病床上、打著點滴原本白皙的臉龐更顯蒼白，旁邊坐著背影看起來單薄的青少年，動也不動望著病床上的人，直到他甦醒趕緊連繫醫護人員。

『我不喜歡信息素的味道…』

畫面突然模糊，但堂本光一確實聽見變聲尚未完全帶點鼻音的說話聲，是年少得自己。

『我不喜歡紅豆…紅豆最討厭了…』

字句顫抖帶些哭腔，沉默裡隱約聽出吸鼻子聲響。

『我最喜歡紅豆！』

軟軟的嗓音應該是屬於坐在床邊的少年的，雖然嗓音稚嫩卻有不容忽視的強硬。

『我、我也最喜歡光一！』

喔，對了，好像就是在堂本光一分化醒來後，堂本剛對他告白了。大概一百天後堂本剛也分化，如他所說，分化成Alpha要一輩子保護他，信息素還是堂本光一喜歡的糯米皮味道。

醒來後堂本光一全身無力、體溫有些高，睜不開眼只能伸手亂抓床鋪上能勾到的物品，才想到這不是在家裡，他和堂本剛到關西巡演了。

「唔…」

被突如其來的發情期嚇到，飯店高級行政套房裡瀰漫高濃度紅豆味，比過年吃的紅豆年糕湯甜度還高、還濃稠，幸好房內信息素過濾空調及時啟動，沒多久房內味道恢復正常，但在床上的堂本光一像是溺水般，渾身冒汗、床單沾濕一大片。

「不行…」

僅存的理智在要撥打電話給堂本剛前上線，現在的堂本剛應該在忙，不能去打擾他。  
堂本光一靠意志力撐起身體，把昨晚堂本剛脫下的衣物撈了出來、一件件穿上，再把自己裹進棉被裡，呼吸著僅存的屬於堂本剛的信息素味道，即使很細微但是那糯米皮特別的氣味灌滿鼻腔，帶給發情的Omega無比心安。  
\--  
「剛君怎麼了？」

彩排到一半就發現堂本剛有些心不在焉，鈴木忍不出出聲打斷第N次彈錯音階的堂本剛，樂團成員們都注視著舞台中央的堂本剛。

「沒什麼，心裡有些不踏實而已。」

堂本剛也沒有隱瞞，離開飯店前看著還在睡的堂本光一眉頭深鎖，怕是又做夢了，他小心翼翼在堂本光一深鎖的眉間落下一吻，鬼使神差的把常備在身上的小毛巾也留在床上。

「就要演出了，要不要打電話給光一？」

「不了，演出結束後我馬上回飯店。」

看了眼時間外面觀眾正要開始入場，堂本剛確認手機APP上堂本光一定位還在飯店內，也許是在打電動吧，待會表演結束後直接回飯店好了。

回到飯店後堂本剛差點沒被眼前畫面嚇倒。

無法順利築巢的堂本光一正穿著他昨天那件寬鬆的上衣、下半身赤裸用早晨留下的小毛巾撫慰腫漲高舉的分身，修長的雙腿曲起、動情時腳尖墊高又放下，精緻臉龐駝紅、額角流下汗水匯集在線條分明的下巴再順著脖頸線條滑入上衣裡。

「光、光一？」

堂本剛試圖釋放些信息素安撫陷入情迷裡的堂本光一，還得小心不能突然散發太多，免得堂本光一覺得受到威脅變成不安。

「剛───」

像是發現浮木般，堂本光一瞇著的眼眸在聽見叫換前就聞到喜愛的糯米皮味便睜開，望著站在不遠處的堂本剛，濃濃鼻音甜膩喊出三個音節。

「乖～沒事了，我過去喔…」

邊安撫發情時敏感度爆表的堂本光一，邊脫去鞋襪，堂本剛動作略顯緩慢才要爬上床沿就被堂本光一撲上，直接將人壓倒，鼻尖埋入堂本剛頸窩深深嗅聞。

「哈啊──」

聞著濃郁的糯米皮味道使堂本光一發情的不適舒緩許多，小臉貼緊堂本剛脖頸像貓咪般蹭著，不時從喉頭發出舒服的呼嚕聲和輕喘，吐出的熱氣噴灑在堂本剛肌膚上，勾引著。

「光一，我、我幫你做臨時標記。」

記得堂本光一說過不想不明不白就跟他上床，堂本剛十分紳士的堅守約定，手掌貼著堂本光一濕潤的後腦髮絲摩娑。

「……」

沒想到堂本光一抬起頭就是一張委屈萬分的表情，自己咬到紅腫的雙唇嘴角下垂、不久前還被情慾填滿的眼眸浮上水氣幽怨望著堂本剛。

「我…」

堂本剛無語，這是典型堂本光一想被上的表情，在天使與惡魔間掙扎一秒，決定還是食言而肥吧。

因發情減弱不少堂本光一氣力，加上整天都在情慾中消耗不少氣力，堂本剛沒有花太多力氣就把委屈巴巴的堂本光一反壓在床上，吻住那扁著的小嘴、舌頭探入口腔內交纏，光是親吻就惹得堂本光一輕吟連連，不停扭動身體還不忘用手脫去堂本剛身上衣物。

平時被自己的Alpha信息素團團包圍的感覺是無比安心和無比放鬆，而發情期時就會便得無比渴望和無比酥麻。  
堂本光一身體如平靜湖水被丟入小石子，湖面蕩起一波又一波漣漪，最近又開始健身的身體肌肉也一陣又一陣的抽蓄顫抖，呻吟一道比一道大聲。

「放鬆點～」

含著堂本光一耳垂低喃，堂本剛抬起堂本光一左腿放在肩膀上，扶著被Omega撩撥起的碩大抵住濕潤鬆軟的身後然後挺入。

「嗯哼！」

被進入時的拓張不適只維持幾秒，然後是空虛被填滿的喜悅，以及更深處急切渴望。

堂本剛感受著久違的高熱甬道包裹著碩大，濕漉漉的甬道嫩肉飢渴纏上，每次抽插都緊緊裹著不讓碩大退出、要碩大往更深處挺入。

「再用力點───」

堂本光一單手抵在床面將上半身撐起，另支手勾住堂本剛後頸想要兩人更貼近，感受彼此粗喘時吐出的熱氣噴灑在肌膚上，引發另種細微酥麻感。

「不是那邊──」

原本還發出動人呻吟的堂本光一突然閉嘴，好看的眼眸微微瞇起、抬放在堂本剛肩膀上的腿收回，下一秒把愣住的堂本剛推倒在床上，四目相交了會決定背對堂本剛、握著被自己身後含到濕漉的碩大再次坐下。

「等、等等──光一！」

被推倒的堂本剛驚訝的還不只這些，望著堂本光一背影，美麗的背肌因快感沖刷不停顫抖著、緊實臀部節奏快速搖擺著，夾在身側的兩腿腳趾時而捲曲時而舒展，在快要高潮時失控的上下吞納碩大，視覺上的衝擊外、聽著堂本光一不加掩飾的大聲呻吟、以及甬道一縮一縮激烈吸吮著碩大，傘部被吞入深處時滑過生殖腔口那片細緻柔嫩，然後抵著生殖腔入口釋放累積許久的慾望。

「啊哈──」

被滾燙的慾望澆灑在柔嫩深處，堂本光一更加劇烈顫抖，射不出什麼液體的鈴口流淌晶瑩，甬道又一次高潮。

整晚都在努力舒緩堂本光一發情期的需求，正確來說是被堂本光一索求，最後總算盡興的人全身軟綿綿癱在堂本剛胸口，雪白肩頸嶄露在堂本剛眼前，堂本剛張開三角小嘴露出小虎牙往那啃舐多次的腺體含入口中咬破，注入信息素完成標記。

「嗯───」

被注入Alpha的信息素後，堂本光一慵懶呻吟，趴在堂本剛身上一動也不動，小臉意思意思磨蹭堂本剛胸口，抱著入睡。

仰躺的堂本剛不敢亂動，盯著天花板不發一語。

他很開心堂本光一突然在床上像變了個人，不，的確不是原本的堂本光一…  
失憶的堂本光一除了外表，靈魂根本是另一個人，雖然偶爾天然和不變習性，但現在趴在身上的人不是原本的堂本光一。

有股濃烈的背德感湧上心頭，堂本剛眼角滑落淚水，覺得對不起堂本光一，好像是他外遇。  
\--  
從關西回家後兩人的感情出現微妙轉變。

堂本光一不再排斥堂本剛進入主臥室，甚至明示暗示堂本剛可以晚上一起睡，但堂本剛卻堅持要分房，說給堂本光一適應期。

「Alpha果然都是這樣…」

第三次邀請堂本剛晚上睡在主臥室被拒，堂本光一抱著哄入睡的鈴醬放到床鋪上，對另一頭空蕩的位置訥訥說著。

「渣A！」

吃到了、達到目的了就放置play，說好要重新追求自己的呢？

另一邊堂本剛則抱著悠真唸完繪本。

「吱呦爸爸怎麼了？」

悠真小手摸了摸堂本剛下巴，有些鬍渣刺刺的，逗得悠真嗝嗝笑。

「悠真…如果光一爸爸想不起我們…」

突然陷入憂鬱情緒，平常堂本剛是不會在小孩面前露出這面的。

「還是光一爸爸喔！」

悠真眼睛晶亮盯著堂本剛，脆生生的嗓音堅定無比。

「嗯，還是我們的光一爸爸。」

「有點寂寞呢…」然後悠真小小的腦袋抵在堂本剛胸膛，聲音裡也有小小委屈。

「唉...」

堂本剛嘆了口氣哄悠真睡。

正要走去廚房給自己弄點舒緩情緒的花茶，就遇上拿了可樂關上冰箱門的堂本光一。

「談談？」

「嗯。」

像小媳婦般跟在堂本光一身後走進書房，門關上時無聲卻帶點壓力，落在堂本剛心上。  
\--  
「這是我無意中找到的日記，」一本封面有些歲月痕跡的白色日記放在堂本剛面前，堂本光一聲線穩定「寫下內容得應該是失憶前的我。」 

堂本剛喉嚨乾澀，不知道該怎麼接話。

「如果我恢復不了記憶，你能接受嗎？」

堂本光一見堂本剛沒有反應，繼續訴說。

「跟失憶前的我，完全不一樣的個性、想法，甚至喜好。」

「我承認有點接受不了。」

堂本剛終於開口，語氣依舊是奈良節奏，字句清晰鏗鏘有力。

「可是這不影響我愛你，光一。」

鼓起勇氣上前一步把偽裝滿身尖刺的人擁入懷中，這幾天堂本剛也不是沒有想過這些問題，早就知道的答案為什麼要等到現在惹得人不安了才願意說出呢？

「你有疑惑，就告訴我、你有不安，就讓我知道、你有傷心難過不悅，都可以對我發洩出來...」

堂本剛發現堂本光一緊繃的身體有些放軟，更加用力縮緊手臂把人摟住。

「對不起光一，以前真的很對不起...」

早在堂本光一拿出那本日記時堂本剛也發現了，當他翻閱裡面內容閱讀後感到深深愧疚。

「你看過了？」

「前天，你忘了放回去，對不起。」

堂本剛承認，他們之間不需要謊言。

「你真的很討厭...」

堂本光一推開堂本剛，漆黑瞳孔裡有隱晦情緒，眼眶發紅。

「光一、」

「你這樣我怎麼責怪你…我怎麼跟你無理取鬧…我怎麼、怎麼、」

想說的話都被堂本剛吻住，剩下嗚咽聲從喉嚨跟著低吟發出。

「從今以後，你想責怪我就責怪我、想無理取鬧就無理取鬧、想撒歡就撒歡，」

堂本剛又親了親堂本光一紅腫的雙唇

「換我來承受，我愛你。」  
\--  
日記裡面寫著兩人在一起後發生的大小事情，包含第一次發生關係身體到處被堂本剛啃出紅痕，看上去像是名副其實的紅豆。

陷入低潮的堂本剛，堂本光一守護著，堅強的外表下即使累了回到住處還是表現一派輕鬆，努力逗樂堂本剛開心。

網路上被莫名粉絲攻擊，導致兩人關係陷入僵持，後來堂本光一毅然決然要公開關係，還做出了要在平成年間結婚的預告。

相處時堂本剛做了各種料理，堂本光一照單全收，堂本剛累了就換堂本光一下廚，訂購一堆料理書籍跟購買食材，變換口味將堂本剛養得圓潤。

「所以我之前為什麼要把自己當Alpha養？」

堂本光一窩在沙發上躺在堂本剛腿上，抱著吸奶嘴的鈴醬、不時注意跟Pan醬玩樂的悠真，聲音悶悶的。

「嗯，為什麼呢？我都被光一養得像Omega了…」

堂本剛思索怎麼說比較好，當時堂本光一不想被侷限在Omega就是柔弱、就是在家相夫教子的印象裡，所以特別倔強。

「這麼軟萌沒有攻擊性的Alpha還真是少見…」

「公司很多喔～」

堂本剛意有所指。  
\--  
『光一桑，這個月育兒雜要截稿了，拜託最晚明天要交稿啊！』

手機傳來經紀人的聲音，現在對外堂本光一都透過經紀人，慢慢開始接些工作。

「知道了知道了，正在努力…」

掛上電話後堂本光一惡狠狠瞪了堂本剛眼，都是這個小惡魔在吵架時要他去寫育兒雜，當時他也不知道哪根筋不對，竟然答應了，還嗆堂本剛去寫F1連載。

『剛桑寫的內容滿有趣的，雜誌社說讀者反饋不錯。』

在聽到經紀人回報第一次堂本剛F1文章獲得不錯反饋，堂本光一臉上又黑了些。

『當然光一桑的育兒雜銷售創新高！雜誌社問下個月能不能到家裡拍攝…』

經紀人知道這是不可能的，非常注重隱私的堂本家連外出都很少被拍到兩人一起，更別說小孩了。

「好，我同意，但小孩不能拍到。」

莫名的勝負慾上線，看著早就寫完F1連載的堂本剛牽著鈴醬的小手教站立走路，堂本光一覺得自己早就輸給這麼軟萌的Alpha了。  
\--  
「明日の朝も愛し合うよねー」

年末年始的演唱會上，開場的是輕快版的愛聚，面對五萬多名粉絲，堂本光一因久違回歸舞臺的羞澀退盡，變成那個大家熟悉的光王。

慣例的慶生橋段今年沒有把愛的禮物拿出來，堂本剛獻上大束紅色玫瑰花砸的稍微恍神的堂本光一往後退了半步，然後藉由玫瑰花束擋住悄悄覆上堂本光一耳邊說了句

「生日快樂，歐桑。」

耳尖轉紅，堂本光一臉部明顯愉悅。

堂本剛原本還在懷疑，演唱會上更加驗證內心的猜測，堂本光一，不經意露太多餡了吧…  
唱歌的習慣小手勢、默契十足的接話接梗、一個小眼神就能了解對方在想什麼、以及提到當年瑣碎往事。

誰讓堂本剛就愛他，只能寵著吧！  
反正堂本光一像Omega柔軟的一面只有他看見，撒嬌、吃醋、愛生氣甚至無理取鬧，堂本剛都愛慘了。

尤其床上比失憶前還放的開，藉由失憶的藉口大膽像自己索取的樣子。

堂本.妖精.光一

END


End file.
